Ingress and egress to and from a standard bathtub can be difficult for infirm persons. Bathtubs with doors formed in the sidewalls thereof are known in the prior art. This reduces the problems associated with ingress and egress, but these tubs can be relatively costly to purchase, and renovation of a bathroom to replace an existing tub with a tub of this type has associated inconvenience. It is known to convert a standard bathtub into a bathtub having a walk-through by providing a cut-out in the bathtub and bonding an insert to the tub. However, while this reduces the problems associated with ingress and egress at relatively low cost and with little inconvenience, it results in a tub which is no longer fully-functioning. In long term situations, this can be a sensible compromise. However, where are there additional able-bodied family members in a home who still wish to bathe, or in nursing homes or the like, where the occupier of a room can change relatively frequently, conversion of a tub to a walk-through tub to accommodate an earlier occupant can be problematic.